1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable leg assembly, more particularly to a foldable leg assembly which is easy to fold and unfold, and which is convenient to carry when folded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional foldable leg assemblies generally include four legs to permit placing of either a table top or a burner thereon. Although foldable leg assemblies which permit placing of both a table top and a burner thereon after being unfolded have been developed, they suffer from the drawbacks of difficulty in assembly and inconvenience in transport since the components thereof are easily scattered and are not well-connected.